


【授翻】turn my blue heart to red

by jonoregrets



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets
Summary: “吓到你了吗？” Even笑嘻嘻地问，动了动眉毛，随意地靠在了Isak旁边。“想的美，” Isak回了他一句，Jonas一脸坏笑地盯着他俩，Isak赏了他一记眼刀。Jonas的脑子里大概是漂拖鞋了，他总觉得Isak和Even互相暗恋，根本就不可能。“你们刚才是在讨论午饭吗？”Even问，看向Isak，他的笑容柔和了几分，但依旧耀眼到让Isak的心里一紧。（好吧，说不定还真有点。）医生AU
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of  
> [turn my blue heart to red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634439/chapters/31310439%22%22) by [allyasavedtheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday)

Isak瘫到了护士站的柜台上，把脸埋到了胳膊里，发出一声痛苦的哀吟。“为什么总是我来治疗Olson先生？他的个人清洁问题只想让我洗一次消毒澡。”

Jonas同情地拍了拍他的肩，Isak抬起头，上半身支在柜子上，一脸凄凉地从Jonas看到Mahdi。“我做了什么要遭受如此惩罚？”他唉声叹气。“这就是我上了八百年医学校的下场吗？”

“你就庆幸自己不是给他洗澡的那个人吧，”Mahdi一脸扭曲地提醒他。

“也不用帮他上厕所，”Jonas打了个寒战，Isak感觉好了一点点。

“你们快休息了吗？”Isak满怀希望地问。“我想吃午饭了。”虽然在经历了那等场面后实在没什么食欲，但他需要咖啡。

“等Eva回来我们可以偷偷溜走，”Jonas说，抬头看了眼表。

“Mags应该也快巡完房了，”Mahdi补充道，拿出手机，看样子是在给Magnus发短信。这么做虽然有点违反职业道德，但鉴于他们的病人都安全地躺在自己的床上，就没必要看见这一幕了。

Isak正要问他们知不知道今天特供是什么，突然有两只手抓住了他的腰，吓得他跳了起来。他迅速转过身，以为是哪位喜欢恶作剧的病人，原来是Even，他翻了个白眼。

“吓到你了吗？”Even笑嘻嘻地问，动了动眉毛，随意地靠在了Isak旁边。

“想的美，”Isak回了他一句，Jonas一脸坏笑地盯着他俩，Isak赏了他一记眼刀。Jonas的脑子里大概是漂拖鞋了，他总觉得Isak和Even互相暗恋，根本就 _不可能_ 。

“你们刚才是在讨论午饭吗？”Even问，看向Isak，他的笑容柔和了几分，但依旧耀眼到让Isak的心里一紧。

（好吧，说不定还真有点。）

Even穿着他的儿科制服，上面印满了小黄鸭，还有白大褂，头发没精打采地耷拉着，他昨晚可能只睡了5个小时，但看起来依旧帅气逼人。说实话，Isak既有点嫉妒，又有点性致盎然。

“嗯，我打算在巡房间隔里随便吃点，”Isak说。

“但我们还在等Eva一起，”Jonas解释道。

“嘿，你看到Mags了吗？”Mahdi问。“他应该快结束了？”

Magnus也是儿科医生，每个来医院的小孩都爱死他和Even了，鉴于他俩都拥有阳光的外表和亲和的性格，Isak对此一点都不意外。他们总是知道如何让小孩子放松下来，让他们舒服地待在病房里。他觉得儿科医生就是为他二人亲身打造的。

“他可能还得等一会儿，Emilie又住院了…”Even的声音越来越小，其他人点头表示理解。Emilie从小就不停地进医院，再加上Magnus还是个实习生。他们还是没法正式为她确诊，但Magnus对她很上心。

“既然如此，那就你俩先去，我们垫后？”Jonas提议，冲Isak小小地笑了一下，好像他帮了Isak什么忙。Isak讨厌了他一秒，但他其实爱死Jonas了。“谁知道Eva得拖到什么时候？”

“你们确定？”Even确认了一遍，Mahdi和Jonas都点了点头。Even笑容灿烂地看向Isak。“看来我得把你偷走一会了。”

“你还没实施就坦白了你的作案动机是不是有点不严谨？”Isak指出，逗笑了Even。

“爱你怎么说。去把你的白大褂换了吧，”Even说，拽起Isak的胳膊。“我要带你去外面吃，食堂配不上咱俩。”他朝Jonas和Mahdi挥了下手就拉走了Isak。Isak只好无助地听之任之。

等他俩都换上平时穿的外套后，Even急切地领着Isak走出了医院的大门。

“我们要去哪？”Isak问，虽说他一点都不介意，Even去哪他跟哪，但总得问一句。

“街尾那家咖啡厅怎么样？”Even说，朝那个方向点了点。“他家的三明治很不错。”

“我们不能吃烤肉吗？”Isak抱怨道，Even听完发出了一声夸张的叹息，Isak藏在他的外套领子里笑了一下。

“Isak，你可是个 _医生_ ，”Even责备道。“烤肉怎么能让你撑一整天。”

“芝士吐司就可以啦？”Isak讽刺地问。

Even瞥了他一眼，把手揣进了兜里。“嗯…我的就能。”

“那咱为什么不去您家呢？”

“太远，”Even一本正经地回答。“别担心，总有一天我要给你做顿晚饭。”

Isak绊了一下，在Even没反应过来之前赶紧稳住了身形。有时候Even的话真的很暧昧，让Isak不得不考虑Jonas可能说中了…

但Isak大部分时间都不让自己多想，跟同事谈恋爱太麻烦了，而且他很在乎和Even的友谊，他可不想有一天连朋友都没得做。自打Isak来医院当实习生的第一天起Even就一直陪着他，当他在目睹了一个病人崩溃后吓得躲进了储物室里，觉得自己一无是处时，Even也在他身边。

Even那会已经是住院医师了，但他还是帮Isak平静下来，收拾他惹下的烂摊子，这样Isak临阵脱逃的事就不会被另一个医生发现，之后他还给Isak买了一杯热可可。他是Isak在医院里认识最久的朋友——除了和他一起进来实习的Sana——Isak不知道自己没了Even会怎么办。

“真的？”他高兴地问，声音里的惊喜藏也藏不住。

Even一边大步走着，一边扭头冲他一笑，“当然！我不能总让你吃外卖吧，不能带坏你。”他说到一半忍不住笑了起来，又激动地看向Isak。“你猜怎么的，下次我俩周五晚上都轮休的时候，我要让你见识见识什么叫真正的大厨。”

他俩的轮休能排在一起的几率几乎为零，但有点盼的何尝不好呢。Isak答应了，“成交”。

午饭的时光很好。他俩都没有被医院叫回去，所以他们尽量让自己的话题远离各自的病人。虽然这不是件容易事，鉴于二人的社交圈除了医院还是医院，但总得尝试一下。Even聊了聊他的朋友们，还有他上周发现的那间酒吧，那可是他好不容易才腾出时间和朋友聚会时发现的。Isak主要在说Eskild，因为他是Isak认识的人里面唯一跟医院没有关系的。Isak分享了之前有一天他总算能正点回家后，他和Eskild举办的电影之夜。

“电影之夜！”Even叫道。“等我给你做饭的时候也得放电影，我需要好好教育教育你。”

“我的品味也没那么糟吧！”Isak不服气，虽然事实完全相反。

Even并不买他的帐。“无意冒犯，Isak。我爱你，但你完全没有任何品味可言。”

Isak本来可以迅速怼回去的，真的，但他的脑子在听完那三个字之后就完全转不过来弯了。他知道Even不是真心的，他这么说只是在开玩笑，但他的内心和脑海里已经演起了小剧场。

“我们得回去了，”Even叹了口气，他低头看了一眼手表。

Isak点头，试图买单，但Even当仁不让，“别想了，我的。”

唉，Isak _差点_ 就把这次当成二人的约会了。

“你今天几点下班？”Isak在回程的时候问。明天下午是他的班，他真的很想和Even在非上班时间里独处一会。过去的几周里，因为天气越来越冷，医院的病人越收越多，他俩都没什么机会见面。要见面旁边总有别人。虽然Isak很喜欢他的朋友们，但他最喜欢的还是Even。

“我得一直忙到周五，”Even笑了一下，一幅认命的样子。“所以我今晚大概率是不能回家睡了。”

Isak的肩膀塌了下去，他尽量掩藏了自己的失落。Even估计看出来了，Isak在他面前什么都藏不住。他搂住Isak的肩膀，把他拉到了自己怀里。Isak慌了几秒，放松了身体。

“等你结束后到值班室里来给我个拥抱吧，”他说，捏紧了Isak的肩。“不然我一想到晚上要睡在那张破床上，不知道会被叫醒多少次就觉得撑不下去。”

又来了，Even总把话说得这么暧昧。

一如既往，Isak发现自己根本拒绝不了他，他不情不愿地从Even的怀里拔出来，进了医院的大门。

等他俩在更衣室里换回了白大褂后，Even停在了门口。“所以之后Valtersen医生会给我打电话吗？”他又确认了一遍，眼睛里闪着小星星，一脸期待，Isak多么希望他俩已经在谈恋爱了，这样他就可以好好亲亲Even。

不过，他控制住了自己，给了Even一个招牌笑容，说“仅你一位。”

接下来的值班可谓是度日如年。

几个小时后，Isak查完了最后一位病人，他出了病房，整个人都垮了。

他感觉筋疲力尽，今天虽然没出什么大事，谢天谢地，但他这一下午忙的脚打后脑勺。他挪进了更衣室，立马掏出了手机，打算恬不知耻地求Eskild赏他一口饭。在手机屏幕亮起来的那一瞬间，他发现Even给他发了条短信。

他随意把白大褂挂了起来，专注于手机。

Even：你最好别把我的拥抱忘了！

他忍不住笑了，咬着嘴里的肉，终于不用使劲压下胃里那些扑腾的蝴蝶了。他要好好享受几秒这种快乐。

他放起了手机，穿上外套拿起包出了门，朝出口的反方向走去，他径直走到值班室门口，小心地开了门，以防里面有人在睡觉。

房间右侧最深处的双层床上面躺着人，但他背朝着Isak，所以Isak不知道那是谁。Even躺在左侧的双层床下边，双腿交叉，一手放在脑后，正看着手机。

他抬眼看向门口，发现是Isak时整个人都开心了起来。Isak的心都快化了。

“你还记着，”Even快乐地小声说道，从床上站起来走到了Isak面前。

“不能让你空等一场，”Isak回复，他翻了白眼，尽量不让自己听起来太亲密。

Even只是冲他笑，期待地张开双臂，“来吧”。

Isak装出一副不乐意的样子，但他下一秒都投到了Even的怀抱里。

这个拥抱给人的感觉太好了，那么温暖，Even的卫衣摸起来毛茸茸的，把Isak连人带外套包在了一起。尽管Even已经忙了一天，他身上还是那么好闻，Isak默默地把脸埋进了Even的脖颈里，就一点点。Even紧紧地抱着他，但又没有太用力，两人在原地晃了晃。Isak感觉自己快要和Even融为一体了，那么有安全感。

Isak的嘴角微微上扬，他也抱紧了Even。

“好嘞，”Even慢慢退了出来，手还放在Isak的胳膊上。Isak没想到这个拥抱结束得如此之快。“谢谢Valtersen医生，”Even在Isak脸上捏了一下。“我今晚绝对能睡个好觉。”

Isak的心里翻江倒海，根本说不出话来，所以他假装如释重负地笑了笑，不情不愿得把手拿了回来。“能睡就睡会，知道吗？”

“好，”Even保证，又拍了拍Isak的胳膊，走到床前坐了下来，“拜拜，Isak。”

“拜拜，Even，”Isak小声说，他转身走出了值班室。

一直等他坐电车回到家里，Isak的心跳才平复下来，对此他一点都不惊讶。

Isak回到了合租公寓，拖掉外套，扔下包，突然闻到一股特别香的味道。他迅速把鞋踢到了鞋架旁，冲进客厅，发现咖啡桌上放着一盘热气腾腾的通心粉， Eskild正坐在沙发里守着它。

“就是我最爱的室友，”Isak宣布道，把自己扔进了沙发里，拿起盘子放到了大腿上。

“容我提醒，我每次帮你忙你都说的是这一句，”Eskild讽刺道，他盘起腿来靠在了靠枕上。他拿起遥控器调小了声音，说，“工作怎么样？”

“挺好，”Isak塞了满嘴。“就是时间太长。”

Eskild同情地嗯了一声，他看着Isak狼吞虎咽不由笑出声来，“你上次吃饭都是什么时候了？”他不敢置信地问。

“中午，”Isak耸肩，他立刻想起了Even，还有那段没人来打扰的幸运时光。他赶紧低头吃东西以掩饰脸上的笑意，虽然他觉得这样做应该是藏不住他的脸红。

“诶，怎么突然就害羞了呢，容您给我解释下。”Eskild追问，推了推Isak的胳膊，他不得不抬起头来。

Isak试图做到面无表情，不过这显然是他痴心妄想。他继而摇了摇头，不屑地一挥手，“没什么，跟Even吃了个午餐而已。”

“啊哈，”Eskild说，懂了，“Even。”

“闭嘴，”Isak警告他，拿叉子指了指Eskild。

“我什么都还没说呢！”Eskild举起双手为自己辩解道，不过他脸上又出现了那种了然的笑容。“吃得怎么样呀？”

“挺好，”Isak咕哝道，把食物搅来搅去，就是不看Eskild。

客厅里一片寂静，见Isak不打算继续说下去，Eskild夸张地长叹一口气，搂住了他的肩膀，“哦，baby gay，你爱上他了。”

“我哪有，”Isak死不认罪，他想让自己听上去有点底气，实际上倒像一个发脾气的小宝宝。

Eskild并不信他，他捏了捏Isak的肩。“喜欢他也没什么，”他鼓励道，“你已经把这么多的时间奉献给了医学校，现在这不是有所回报了吗？你终于找到了实习，你知道我有多为你骄傲。所以现在如果你想花一点时间在自己身上的话，是完全可以的。”

“我还没转正呢，”Isak抱怨，试图转移话题。

Eskild又叹了口气，“嗯，我懂，只是你早晚得正视自己的感情，不是吗？”

说完他最后捏了一下Isak的肩就站了起来，往厨房走去。Isak盯着他吃了一半的盘子，咬着嘴在纠结要不要把那个问题问出口。

不管了。

“万一他不喜欢我呢？”

Eskild停在半路，慢慢地转过身来。“Isak，我总共见了他四次，我敢向你保证，他连你用过的塑料杯都恨不得供起来。给自己点希望，好吗？”

Isak点头，朝Eskild小小地笑了一下，Eskild走出了客厅。

Isak掏出了手机，发现Even给他发来一张图片，上面是他盖着被子躺在值班室的床上，双眼紧闭，面带微笑，头顶有一个气泡，里面写着“Valtersen医生”，还有一颗爱心。

Isak不敢置信地笑了，他把手机贴紧了胸口。

希望，嗯？

Isak第二天并没有见到Even。

他刚上班十分钟就发生了一起五辆车连环相撞的事故，接下来的一天里急救室一片混乱。他忙完一个病人忙下一个，还得靠Jonas帮他和Sana传话，因为手术室里根本放不下这么多病人，他们得尽量排一个时间表出来。

等到他终于值完班时，他的脚已经没知觉了。Isak严肃地考虑在回家之前要不要先在值班室里睡一会攒攒力气。

“Isak，”Mahdi在他路过护士站时叫住了他，“有人给你留了张便签，哥们儿。”

Isak尽量不让自己的绝望表现在脸上，他现在只想回家，而一张贴在病历上的便签很有可能让他至少完走一小时。他缓缓走向柜台，等到了以后立马瘫了上去。“哪个病人的？”他打着哈欠问，手伸出去准备接病历。

Mahdi神秘一笑，摇了摇头。“不是病人留的，哥们儿，”他说，会意地把便签递给Isak。

Isak皱眉，他盯着手里的便利贴看了一会才把它打开。里面的卡通画毫无疑问属于Even，他的心情立刻有了好转。图上画的是Isak穿着白大褂，盖着毯子缩在沙发里，手里好像还拿着一杯热可可。

画得很可爱，但真正让Isak在皱了好几个小时眉之后终于嘴角上扬的是旁边的那句话。

“今天好想你，当你在忙于照顾他人时别忘了照顾自己。”

“Even走了吗？”他问，忽略Mahdi脸上的坏笑。

“Mags说他在值班室里昏睡呢，”Mahdi说。“既然现在没什么事，还是让他睡吧。你可以明天再见他？”

Isak随便点了点头，又看向那个便签。“嗯，”他同意，晃了晃头让自己清醒一下，他疲惫得对Mahdi一笑。“我要回家了，明天见。”

“晚安，”Mahdi说，点了点头。Isak站直身体，往出口走去。

Isak没给自己纠结的时间，他迅速给Even发了一句“谢谢你的便签，明天见<3”，一边往站台走去。

晚上睡觉前，他的手机震了一下。

Even：明天见<3

等Isak终于熬到周六时，他从来没有像现在这样期待周日。虽然今天他要值10小时的班，但他七点就可以结束。他早打算把明天睡过去，为下周值班做好准备。但早上当他在护士站看到Jonas，Mahdi和Magnus三人满面笑容时，他就知道这事没戏了。

“Isak!” Magnus大吼一声，从柜台上跳下来给了他一个熊抱。“兄弟，我都三天没见着你了，咋搞的？”

Isak拍了拍他的背，Magnus松开他又靠回了柜台。“来自值班表的诅咒，”他说，和Jonas击了个掌，和Mahdi碰了下拳。“怎么了？”

“我们打算今晚去酒吧，”Jonas告诉他，“你来吗？”

Isak犹豫了，他们三个一定是看了出来，因为他们开始使出浑身解数说服来Isak。

“我们都好几周没出去玩了，”Mahdi说。

“大家都会去，”Jonas插进来。“Eva说她还邀请了女生。”

“我们今天的值班结束时间是一样的，”Magnus补充。“来嘛，好好飚一飚咱血管里的酒精含量。”

Isak嗤笑一声，任命地摇头。“行吧，不过你们有人得给我买明早的宿醉餐。”

“谁宿醉了？”Even问。他突然出现在Isak背后，把他吓了一跳。

Isak瞪了他一眼，Even得意一笑，搂住Isak的腰以表歉意，然后迅速放开。Isak不应该在Even做出如此举动后立刻和Jonas对视，结果被他一脸心知肚明的表情搞的都顾不上听Magnus说了什么，“我们今晚要去喝酒，Even！你来吗？”

Isak立刻回神，他想听Even怎么说，他扭过头去看Even的脸。

Even看起来累极了，和Isak一样，他似乎想回家大睡特睡。他边考虑边晃着肩。Magnus开始求他，Even脸上露出一丝笑意，最后他看向了Isak。“你去吗？”

Isak眨了眨眼，他张了张嘴，犹豫了一会只是说，“嗯，去，我会去的。”

Even点了点头，冲他一笑，又看向其他人，“看来喝一杯也不耽误事。”

Isak要受不住Jonas和Mahdi射来的眼神了，但Magnus一如既往的粗线条拯救了他，“什么时候Isak成你的最爱了？咱俩可是儿科好兄弟啊！只有我才能说动你。”

Even哈哈大笑，他从Isak的身边(Isak努力控制自己因失去Even而感到的失落)走到Magnus面前给了他一个拥抱。“你知道你是我心里的第一名，Mags。”

“这才像话，”Magnus坚定地说，他拍了拍Even的后背，放开了他，转向其他人。“说起来我俩得走了，还得去哄几个生病的小孩呢。”

“一会吃午饭记得叫我俩！”Even边说边和Magnus往电梯走去。

他的话是说给大家的，但Isak希望他的笑容是留给自己的。

等他俩的身影消失后，Isak转过身来，一边收回脸上的笑容，直到他抬起头才发现，Jonas和Mahdi一直在盯着他看，表情如出一辙。

“少他妈说话，”他警告，拿起今天的病历快步走开了，身后传来了他俩吃吃的笑声。

晚上八点的时候，大家齐聚在两张拼起来的桌子旁边，只要他们有时间总会坐在这个位置。桌子上的酒多到都快放不下了，大家肩并肩地挤在一起，各自聊着天。

Vilde，Chris和Sana坐在Isak的对面，正聊得高兴，鉴于Sana脸上害羞的表情，估计是在说Yousef。Jonas坐在Isak右边，他正搂着Eva听Noora给他们讲她是如何撞见了Skrulle医生(译注：SKAM里那个有点“神经兮兮”的女校医)（没错，这个外号就是他们给人家取的）。Mahdi离他远一点，正在帮Magnus从舞池里找一个今晚的搭讪对象，虽然现在根本没什么人。

最后是Even，他在Isak的左边，俩人的膝盖在桌子下碰在一起，他每次去拿酒水时，总会蹭到Isak的肩。

他无时无刻不在提醒Isak他的存在，Isak觉得他一辈子都看不够。

“一到十，你有多希望自己现在是在床上躺着？”Even问，往Isak的方向靠了靠，好听清他说话。

Isak抬起眉毛，对于Even这个贴心的问题会心一笑，“我累到没力气回你，Even。”

Even大笑，他摇着头又碰了下Isak的肩。

“我认真的，”Isak呻吟道。从大三开始，通宵喝酒整夜狂欢就不再属于他，由于他的作息极其不规律，他一点都不想把本来可以用来补觉的珍贵时间用到宿醉上。太他妈不值了，尤其当病人的生命就指望着他随时保持警惕和专注。

“我的肩好疼，我只想躺着，”他抱怨。“年纪大了，浪不动了。”

“你才26，”Even又笑了一声，他捏了捏Isak的肩。

Isak一开始没多想，直到Even的拇指摸到了他的肩胛骨，那种感觉让Isak立刻开始坐立不安。

“我还记着点大学里学到的物理疗法，说不定给你按摩按摩会让你好受点？”

Isak知道他在开玩笑，Even的表现一向这么暧昧。唉，这个提议要是真的该多好。

Vilde高昂的笑声突然从桌子那边传来，Isak一下子想起来周围还有那么多人，现在可不是进行脑内小剧场的时候。虽他愿意付出一切代价，只为让Even的手指多在他身体上停留一会。

“说话悠着点，”Isak警告他，没忘了降低音量，“说不定哪天我就当真了。”

Even对上他的凝视，表情深不可测，嘴角微微上扬。“随时欢迎，”他最终耸了耸肩。

二人之间暗潮涌动，但没等Isak琢磨明白，Even就转开眼，喝了一口啤酒，等他在看向Isak时，表情又恢复了之前的镇定。

“如果你想的话，我可以开头阵，跟大家说我得回家了，”他提议。“然后你再说你也想撤了。”

Isak盯着他看，“真的？”他问，抬起眉毛确认他没听错。

Even点头，Isak露出一个笑容。

“我跟没跟你说过，你是我最爱的同事？”

Even耸肩，脸上慢慢露出一个笑容。“你也可以在我提议前就这么说，不过感谢夸奖。”

Isak翻了个白眼，推了Even一把，Even又笑了。他小声得说了句谢谢你，Even在桌子下面碰了碰他的膝盖。

接下来的五分钟Isak一直在盯着啤酒傻笑。

Even敢作敢当，快到十一点的时候他站起身来宣布自己得先走一步了，人群里传出一片嘘声。

“对不起嘛！”他笑道，举起双手求饶。“我这辈子没值过这么长时间的班，熬不住了。”

大家听完之后决定放过他，祝他晚安，周一见。Isak沉默了一会，一口喝完啤酒，说自己也要走了。

女生们的不满声愈发大了起来，Jonas三人一脸哥们儿我懂，他决定忽略他们，Isak淡定地站起身，跟在Even身后走了出去，没敢再回头看。

等两人出门后Isak立刻长出一口气，把手揣进兜里。“谢谢你打头阵。”

Even轻笑，两人开始慢慢往街上走去。“没事，我说真的呢，我也很累。”

“既然这样你怎么还答应出来玩？”Isak好奇。

“因为我想和你（们）待着，”Even随意地说，Isak的心跳漏了一拍。

_他的意思是你们_ ，Isak心想， _别忘了复数形式，傻逼。_

“嗯，大家都很高兴你来了，”Isak憋了半天想出来这么一句。他正打算往站台走去，Even突然拉住了他的胳膊。

“怎…”

“那什么，我陪你走回去吧，”Even说，Isak匆忙跟上他。

“太麻烦了，”他试图说服Even，因为他觉得Even陪他走回家这个行为太像是约会了，但事实是，不管怎么看，他俩都没有在约会。

“反正我顺路，”Even说，无视了他的推辞。“走吧，Isak，多呼吸点晚上的新鲜空气。”

Isak对此表示怀疑。“净瞎扯。”

Even哼笑，一手搂上Isak的肩。“我要给你开一份夜晚的空气和二十分钟我的陪伴，来缓解你的失眠，如果问题没有改善，你可能需要多吃几副。”

Isak笑得不能自已，往Even温暖的怀抱里靠近了一点点。两人慢慢走着。“谢了，Bech Naesheim医生。”

“嗯。”

“最近还好，”Isak过了一会说，“大概是太累了，所以有助睡眠。”

“把自己累到筋疲力尽不是治疗失眠的好方法，”Even提醒他，搂紧了Isak。

“我懂，”Isak叹气。“我没事，真的。”

Even没再说下去，但他一路上都没有放开Isak，直到两人站在了合租公寓门口。

“谢谢你送我回家，”Isak说着踢了踢脚。他的声音太柔软了，暴露了太多东西。

“谢谢你陪我，”Even回以微笑。“睡个好觉，Is。”

“你也是，”Isak喃喃道，他最后朝Even笑了一下，转身进了楼门。

今晚不是他俩的约会。

他知道。

但这感觉很像。


	2. 第二章

Isak总开玩笑说他并不介意值班的时候要24小时开机这条规定，反正他也睡不着，还不如为社会做点贡献，但现在，他已经在医院待了26个小时，接下来的三小时里还要不停的被叫醒，他感觉自己已经不成人形了。

他挪到值班室，脸朝下把自己摔进了某张破床里，不抱希望地想接下来的两小时里可别再有人来找他了，之后他就可以回家好好睡了。

他刚找到一个舒服的姿势门就开了。他都懒得抬头看来人是谁，心里祈祷千万不是来找他的。他已经在急诊室忙了一上午，现在只想 _躺着_ 。

有人坐在了他的床边，Isak不得不费力睁开眼，原来是Even，他整个人都柔软了下来。

“嗨，”Even小声说，冲Isak笑了笑，拍拍他的肩。

“嗨，”Isak咕哝道，他揉了揉眼睛，转过身来面朝Even，“有人找我…”

“放心，没人找你，”Even说，他的语气很亲昵，让Isak已经缺少睡眠的大脑更是成了一团浆糊，“我就过来问问你之后想不想搭我的车回家，我两个小时后也值完班了。”

Isak皱眉，“你不是要值到六点吗？”

“Anders要跟我换班，”Even解释道，他耸了耸肩。“所以我周六的早班就给他了。”

Isak嗯了一声，Even的手指抚过他的胳膊，Isak感觉自己的眼皮又重了几分。

“所以你想和我回家吗？”Even又问了一遍。“我开车来的，所以你不用担心在电车上睡着。”

_想，我想和你回家_ ，Isak在心里默念，但他知道Even不是这个意思。

“好，”他打了个哈欠。“谢谢。”

Even的嘴角上扬，他点了点头。“多睡会吧。”

“谢了，Ev，”Isak咕哝道，他能感觉到Even把毯子往上拉了拉，然后他就失去了意识。

等Isak终于打完卡后，Even正在医院大门那等他，Isak走了里过去。

“一想到不用坐电车我就好开心，”这是他走近后嘴里冒出来的第一句话，Even大笑，听得Isak骨头都酥了。

“很荣幸当您的司机，”Even说着朝Isak眨了眨眼，他搂住Isak肩，领他走出了医院。要放在以前，Isak肯定会好好享受Even的怀抱，可现在他太累了，所以他只是顺势靠进Even怀里，让他带着自己往停车场走去。

他慢慢地爬进了副驾驶，系好安全带之后就把包放在了胸前。Even边启动车，边冲他笑了下，Isak回他一个昏昏欲睡的笑容。

“我就不指望你跟我聊天了，”Even随意地说，一手扶着方向盘。“想睡就睡，到了之后叫你。”

“再说一遍，”Isak含糊不清地说，“最爱的同事。”

Isak在失去意识之前听到的最后一个动静就是Even的笑声。

Isak醒来后发现他在自己床上，盖着被子，枕着他最爱的枕头。他在被窝里舒服地神了个懒腰，突然反应过来。

他怎么就在自己屋里了呢？

Isak试图回忆，可惜他只记着从医院里出来，Even说到了会叫他，难道他已经困到连怎么上的楼都不记得了？

他又清醒了一会，下了床，从椅子上拿了一件卫衣穿上。他挪出房间，发现Eskild正坐在沙发上，他转过身来看着Isak，脸上带着一个大大的笑容。

“我怎么回来的？”他迷惑地问。

Eskild笑得更厉害了，他扫了一眼屋子，像是确保没有别人在场。“Even把你抱上来的。”

Isak眨了眨眼，使劲摇了摇头，感觉自己是睡迷糊了，“他抱我回来的。”

“Isak，”Eskild求他。“求您跟他约会吧，求求了求求了，他长得那么好看，还那么喜欢你，你就…”Eskild说一半不说了，Isak正要问怎么回事，突然听见了另一个声音。

“啊，你醒了。”

Isak呆住了，他感觉Even在路过他时摸了一下他的背。Even坐在了沙发上，朝Isak射出一个笑容，Isak心想，这他妈到底发生了什么。

“你没走？”他问，声音比他想象的小得多，也更加充满期待。

“嗯呢，鉴于人家大费周章把我昏迷的室友一路抱上来放到床上，我觉得不留他吃顿晚饭实在是对不起人家。”

Eskild在Even身后给了Isak一个会心的坏笑，Isak讨厌他的室友。

“虽然这不是我承诺的电影之夜，你就当它是个彩排吧，”Even热情地说，拍了拍他身边的空位。

有鉴于此，Isak爱死他的室友了。

他拖着步子走过去，坐在了Even旁边的靠垫上，给他了一个试探性的笑容。他能感觉到Eskild的视线在他俩身上打转，但他不敢和Eskild对视，于是他强迫自己看向电视。

“我去点披萨，”Eskild一分钟后斩钉截铁地说，从沙发上站了起来，“马上回来。”

“你没必要抱我上来的，”Isak说，他实在受不了二人之间的沉默了，“你本来可以把我叫醒的。”

Even碰了下他的肩膀，揶揄地说，“没事，你需要多睡会，反正我还可以借此证明我跟你一样强壮，有助于增强我的自信心。”

Isak轻笑，极力不让自己去想Even的肱二头肌。

这回二人之间的沉默舒服了一点，Isak低头玩起了自己的卫衣，这样他就可以不用直视Even。

过了一会，Even碰了碰他，“你睡得好吗？”他问。

Isak点头，并没有攒足让他抬头的勇气。“嗯，感觉现在像个人了。”

“希望一会的披萨也能管点用。”

Isak坏坏地一笑，抬起头审视地看着Even，“说好的‘我们可是医生，我要正经给你做一顿’呢？”

Even看起来几乎有点慌乱，他的眼睛四处乱飘，最后笑了一下。“偶尔吃一顿垃圾食品不要紧，况且，给你做饭怎么着也得在我家。”

Isak又低下了头，试图压下他胸膛里欢快的泡泡，正当他打算大胆一回吐露真情时，Eskild进来了，说外卖已经在路上了。

Isak松了一口气，故作镇定地看向Even，发现Even已经在看他了。

他俩对视一眼，Isak说不清这种感觉。Even又冲他笑了一下，把视线转回到了电视上。

接下来的时间过得相对轻松。Eskild坐在沙发的另一边，Isak对此暗暗感激，他让Isak感到安心，有时候还会救救场，免得Isak一个人对着Even慌乱不已。

虽说是Even选的电影，但Isak除了开头的二十分钟外根本没法集中注意力，因为Even从第十九分钟起就开始往Isak这边靠，他越挨越近，最后完全挤在了Isak身上。

Isak的右半边身子因为Even而暖轰轰的，他还能微妙地感觉到Even的身子随着呼吸而上下起伏，Isak完全无法自拔。

直到Eskild打了个哈欠，说自己要回房了，这才惊醒了Isak，原来已经这么晚了。

“靠，”Even小声骂了一句，嗓音比以往低沉，仿佛他刚才就要睡过去了。操，太他妈性感了。

“为了不影响明天的工作，我估计得回家了。”

Even站了起来，Isak感觉到一阵冷意，他尽量不让自己的失落表现在脸上。（反正也逃不过Eskild的眼睛。）

“我送你出去，”他说，抓住Even的手让他把自己拉了起来。

他领着Even走到了前门，站在门槛上，看着Even裹紧了衣服，把手插进兜里。

“感谢今晚的披萨，”Even说。

“谢谢你送我回家，”Isak轻声回复，“还有把我抱上楼。”

“下次换你抱我就扯平了。”

Isak咧嘴一笑，低头看鞋来掩饰自己的害羞。“就这么定。”

“反正你明天轮休，能否行行好给我发条短信，救我于儿科的水火之中？”

Isak翻了个白眼，不敢置信地看着Even。“你都快爱死儿科了。”

Even耸肩，面带笑意。

“好，”Isak屈服了。“等我的短信。”

Even的笑容过于耀眼，他上前一步，快速地抱了一下Isak。Isak都没来得及抬手，但他还是不可遏制得高兴了起来。

“周四见，”Even松开手后说。

“周四见。”

Even又站了一会才走。Isak说服了自己好一会才关上门。

他回屋时Eskild还在客厅里。他刚张嘴Isak就抬起一只手打断他。

“住嘴，”他警告道。

“我什么都没说，”Eskild装模作样地说，然后坏笑了起来。“不过我全心全意支持你俩的浪漫事业。”

Isak在想要不要反驳一句，但他太累了，所以他放弃了，他恼火得叹了口气，“谢了。”

Eskild得意一笑。“晚安，baby gay，”他唱歌般说道。

“晚安，Eskild，”Isak回了一句，往他的房间走去，他打算好好捋一捋今天到底他妈的发生了什么。

两天后，Isak刚检查完他的最后一位病人，正从病房里往出走，一个名叫Jan的急救人员急急忙忙地叫住了他。他快速走到大厅，有个小女孩坐在轮椅上被迅速推到了急诊室里，后面跟着两位慌张的大人，看样子是她的父母。

“病人什么情况？”他问，走到了Jan的身边，一边观察现场。小女孩看起还挺清醒的，幸好，但她脸上的血迹和泪痕让人有点担心。

“Laila Hansen，八岁，骑自行车时撞到了路边停着的车上，头部碰到了水泥，”Jan语速很快，“我们设法止住了出血，但她在来的路上会时不时失去意识。”

Isak点头，小女孩哭得更厉害了，他尽量保持镇静，“她最长一次失去意识是多久？”

“大约一分半。”

Isak又点了点头，蹲下身子和她保持平视。“嗨，Laila。我是Valtersen医生。可以让我看看你的头吗？我会尽量让它没那么疼。”

Laila又掉了几颗眼泪，她似乎被吓了一跳，但还是点头了。Isak朝她温柔一笑，他扭过头去，看到了跟来的Eva。“你能帮我从儿科叫个人过来吗？”

“马上，”她点头，迅速往护士站走去。

“好了，Laila，”他温和地说，伸手去够Eva走之前放在他身边的托盘。“你能告诉我，从一到十，你的头有多疼吗？一是一点都不疼，十是超级无比疼。”

“大概9.5？”她抽了抽鼻子，Isak的心都快化了，他小心地擦去她脑门上的血迹。她需要缝几针，他真不忍心看这个小女孩经历这些。

“这样啊，看来是很疼了。不过我保证，很快你就会一点都不疼啦。”

Isak继续安静地清理她脸上的血迹。Laila不时吸吸鼻子，啜泣几声。过了一会，Even来了，他顺手摸了下Isak的背，Isak迅速反应过来他这是无心之举，因为Even的注意力已经全放在了Laila身上。

“嗨，小丫头，”他的语气从来没有这么温柔过，“我是Bech Naesceim医生，你可以叫我Even，能告诉我你叫什么吗？”

“Laila，”她害羞地回答，Even笑了。

“真好听，”他说。“你介意让我和Valtersen医生一起看看你吗？”

Laila看了看他俩，小心地点头。Isak情不自禁笑了。

鉴于他和Even之前几乎没有合作过，他被他俩的天衣无缝惊到了。在Isak确认完Laila是否有脑震荡后，Even就开始处理她的伤口，Isak则向她的父母说明了情况，之后填了病历。

虽说这不是什么难事，但Isak还是为他俩的默契感到惬意。

“好了，”Even逢完了针，他站起身来，把手放到身后。“应该没什么事了。”

“我们仍然需要让Laila住一晚上院，以便进一步观察她的脑震荡，”Isak告诉她的父母。“她的头撞得很重。”

“谢谢您，”她的母亲声音颤抖地说，她上前一步，站到了Laila身旁。

“好啦，Even会把你带到一张舒服的床上，”Isak亲切地说。“你的爸爸妈妈也会来哦。”

Laila点头，用她大大的棕色的眼睛看着他。“谢谢你，Isak医生。”

Isak咧嘴一笑，Even用一声咳嗽掩饰住了自己的笑声。“没问题，你的头马上就能好起来啦。”

“来吧，Laila，准备上床咯。你今晚还可以照顾我的朋友Magnus的毛绒玩具，他的房间里有很多呢。”Even冲她一笑，小姑娘被逗得咯咯直笑。“你是想自己走过去呢，还是想坐在轮椅上让我们推你过去？”

“我自己可以走，”她迟疑了一会决定，Even小心地把她抱起来放到了地上，拉住了她的手。Isak被眼前这一幕萌得都快昏过去了，他可是个26岁的大老爷们，抵抗力不应该这么差啊。

“一会见，Isak医生，”Even揶揄地叫了他一声，随后和小女孩一家三口走出了急诊室。

Isak笑了一下，看着他们走远。

Even几个小时后走进了食堂，他朝Isak露出一个疲惫的笑容，坐到了他对面。

“Laila怎么样了？”

“没什么事，”Even说，喝了一口咖啡。“Chris正陪着她呢。”

Isak笑了，Chris今年才转到了儿科，但他觉得她天生就是干这个的料。

他俩又安静了一会，Even的手指摩挲着咖啡盖子，似乎在想接下来说什么。最后他抬起头，对上Isak的目光。“嘿，你下周哪天轮休？”

Isak皱起了眉毛。“周六，怎么了？”

Even咧嘴，“我也是。”

“好？”Isak迷惑地笑了。

“所以，”Even一字一句说，“不如下周五我兑现一下早就承诺给你的那顿晚餐？反正第二天我们都不用早起？”

Isak僵住了，他紧紧地闭住嘴，生怕自己不小心叫出来。“听起来不错，”他轻声说。

“好，”Even回复。Isak暗暗希望他脸上的笑容只属于他自己。

“好，”Isak喃喃道。

周日的时候，Isak走到了儿科病房区，打定主意午饭要和Even一起吃，可他找了半天却没找到人。

“嘿哥们儿，”Magnus热情地跟他打着招呼。Isak正好撞见他在查房。“你想一起吃午饭吗？”

“嗯，”Isak漫不经心地回答，还在找寻Even的身影。“嘿，你看到…”

“Even生病了，”Isak话还没说完Magnus就提他回答了。

Isak不想表现得这么明显，不过话说回来，儿科他就认识Magnus和Even，等等，Magnus刚说什么了？

“Even生病了？”

“嗯，”Magnus说着愤慨地摇头。“之前Skrulle医生几乎是把他撵回家的。那哥们儿还坚持说自己没事呢。”

Isak皱眉，心里担心得要命。“他病得严重吗…”

“还好，”Magnus随意挥了下手，“感冒而已，一两天就好了，吃午饭不？”

Isak眨眼，他脑海里只有一幅画面：Even在家病怏怏的躺在床上， _一个人_ 。“好，走吧。”

在他俩去食堂的路上，Isak拿出手机，点开和Even的聊天框。

Isak：我今天值完班就过去。不接受反驳。

Even抬头看了眼Isak。Isak叹气。

“我没生病，”Even坚持道，刚说完就咳嗽了半天，啪啪打脸。

“行行行，”Isak说，举起体温计瞪了Even一眼。“老太婆Skrulle把你遣送回家是有原因的。”

“等哪天你不小心当她面这么说了就等着被炒鱿鱼吧，”Even佯装生气，可惜没藏住他的笑容。

“那你只能求着她把我雇回来了，”Isak。他一手小心地插进了Even的头发里，另一只手把体温计放进了Even的耳朵里。虽然他没必要托着Even的头，不过…他现在可是病人。况且他说不定还想让Isak碰他的头发呢，当然是以兄弟的身份。

“我可以照顾自己，”Even过了一会儿咕哝道。“我可是医生。”

Isak嗯了一声，等体温计响了之后把它拿了出来，冲着上面的数字皱眉。“您猜怎么着，我也是个医生。所以麻烦您少说两句，放着我来。你虽然没发烧，但你的体温还是很不正常。”

Even抬起头来冲他笑，笑得Isak站都站不住。Even现在的眼袋很重，鼻头红红的，一张嘴就感觉他要把肺都咳出来，可他看起来依旧魅力无边，这像话吗。

“你要照顾我？”Even坏笑。

Isak挣扎了一会，试图装出一种关心好哥们儿的语气，最后他皱了皱眉，佯装生气，“总得有人来吧。”

Even没吱声，只是继续看着他笑，一边把被子拉到了胸口。

“你自己也清楚，病成这样根本没法上班，Ev，”Isak过了一会说，决定把话题从谁照顾谁上移开，以免他暴露了太多。“既然我们不让生病的家人去接触病人，那生病的医生也不能例外。”

Even考虑了一会，往被子里缩了缩。“好吧，你今天难得早值完班，你真愿意把大好的时光花在我身上？”

Isak没有立即回复，而是装模作样地耸了耸肩，朝Even一笑。“乐意至极。”

Isak随后让Even吃了点东西和感冒。，他在屋里闲逛了一会，把用过的碗盘都放进了洗碗机里，又拿起洗衣篮开始收拾Even的衣服。

Eskild要是看见他这么勤快不得吓晕过去。

“Isak，你真不用做这些的，”Even虚弱的声音从床上传来。他虽然在吃完东西后精神了一点，但很快他又难受起来，眼睛对不住焦点，看起来很疲惫。

“你的脏衣服上都是细菌，把它们放在你的屋里只会雪上加霜。”

Even不屑地哼了一声，没再管他。等Isak洗完衣服回来时，Even叫住了他。“坐下来歇会？陪我看部电影。”

Isak象征性地犹豫了半秒，只要能让他和Even躺在床上看电影，他愿意付出一切代价，哪怕是被Even传染他也乐意。他走到Even的另一边，爬到了床上，确保两人之间隔了相当一段距离。

不过Even在他一躺下后就蹭了过来，把头靠在了Isak肩上。“我感觉好难受，”他叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，可怜巴巴地吸了吸鼻子。

Isak看着他。Even看起来很虚弱，整个人都缩在一件超大的卫衣里，头发也耷拉着，看得Isak心都疼了。Isak只想抱抱Even。他抬起Even靠着得那条胳膊，环在了他的肩上。

Even看了他一秒，表情深不可测，最后把头枕在了Isak的颈窝里。Isak能感觉到Even的身体渐渐放松了下来，他抬起搂着Even的那只手，把Even脑门上挡视线的头发往后拨了拨。

“我不想把你也传染了，”Even过了一会咕哝道，Isak笑了，把脸靠在了Even的头顶上。

“我不介意，”Isak轻声说。“拥抱是最快的痊愈方法，相信我，我可是个医生。”

Even声音沙哑地笑了笑，他把脸往Isak怀里埋了埋，虽然只有短短的一秒，Isak已经遏制不住想要把Even抱得更紧一些的欲望了。

“好吧，”Even同意了，连Isak把音量调低他都没有反对，看来Even的确是病了，他把手搭在了Isak的肚子上。

他俩有一阵没说话。Even在看那部天知道叫什么的电影，Isak则一直在看Even。过了二十分钟后，Even开始在被子里挪来挪去。

“是不是太热了？”Isak问。他坐直身体，打算把手抽出来，多给Even留一些空间。

“没有！”Even迅速说，抓紧Isak胳膊不让他动。Isak瞪大眼睛盯着他，Even松了松手，表情有点不自在。“我就想…让你也能盖上被子。”

去他妈的，Isak的心脏都快跳出嗓子眼了，他真是爱死Even了。

“谢了，”他开心地咕哝着，抬起身子以便Even把被子抽出来，然后他也钻了进去，两人的身体紧贴着。

Even整个人几乎都贴在了他身上，他的头枕在Isak胸前，胳膊搂着Isak的腰。Isak继续拿手顺着Even的头发，Even发出一声满足的叹息，Isak情不自禁笑了。

“谢谢你照顾我，Valtersen医生，”Even咕哝道，听起来马上就要睡着了。

Isak小声笑了一下，他玩了会Even的头发，又搂了搂他，“没事，”他耳语道。

Even嗯了一声，没过多久他的呼吸就变得悠长而缓慢，他放在Isak肚子上的手也松开了。

Isak在考虑他要不要离开，真的，但他随即决定先闭一会眼，就一小会。

他也很快就睡着了。

Even在下周三回到了医院，Isak尽量让自己看上去不要太激动。他本打算在周一或周二的时候再去看看Even，但他实在是太忙了，根本腾不出时间。

不过那两天里，Even倒是一直在和他发短信，跟他说他的朋友有过来看他。Isak宁愿自己能继续照顾他，不过他只敢在心里这么想。

但是呢，一想到他今天就能见着Even，他就觉得前两天的单相思值了。他一查完房就迅速往儿科区走去，主要是想确认Even是真的痊愈了，当然如果能再一起吃个午饭就更好了。

他还没见着人就听到了Even的声音。他顺着找过去，发现Even坐在一个小男孩床边的椅子上，正在给他讲一个天马行空的故事，估计是基于Even以前在高中和朋友们看过的电影。Isak靠在门框上，笑着看着眼前的这一幕。

那个小男孩完全被吸引住了，他的眼睛大大的，随着Even狂乱挥舞的胳膊四处移动，脸上带着好奇的笑容。

操了，为什么Even跟小孩子在一起的时候能这么性感？

Isak不确定自己只是在脑子里想了想，还是真的说出了口，总之Even扭过头发现了他，脸上露出一个灿烂的笑容。

他朝Isak比了个口型，“马上，”又看向那个小男孩，曲起手在床单上敲了敲。“Alex，不如等你吃完午饭我再把这个故事讲完，好不好？我让Chris给你拿点好吃的。”

Alex虽然一开始有点失落，但他在听到有好吃的后立刻又高兴了起来，他疯狂地点头，“谢谢你，Even医生。”

Even亲切地朝他一笑，站起身来理了理头发，向他保证Chris马上就来。说完，他转身朝Isak走来。

“嗨，”Isak说，他突然感觉有点不好意思，Even跟在了他的身后。上次他俩在一起的时候，Isak从Even的床上醒来，两人紧紧地抱着。Isak要去上班的时候Even还没醒，所以没叫醒Even，而是在他床头留了张纸条，说之后再给他发短信。

事实是，Isak觉得那晚过后有些东西变了，他不可能再像以前那样装出一副称兄道弟的样子。

“嗨，”Even的语气跟他一样，让Isak很怀疑Even是不是也有点不好意思。

“你感觉怎么样？”他俩慢慢走着。Even每路过一个病房就会往里看一眼以确认没事，不过他的步速并没有受影响。

“好多了，”他叹了口气。“待在家里好无聊。”

Isak不屑地哼了一声。在医院工作的坏处就是人会变得有点多管闲事。“你才在家待了三天。”

“嗯，每天都很无聊，”Even又说了一遍。

Isak抬头望进了Even眼里，他立刻就后悔了，因为Even的眼神太过温柔，而他并不确定他俩想要的东西是不是一样的。

“所以周五晚上还能一起吃饭吗？”Even在电梯前问。

Isak眨了下眼，他就顾着想Even生病这件事了，已经完全忘了他俩的约定。Even想在周五的时候给他做晚饭。“你确定你可以吗？”他咬着嘴问，尽量遏制自己的急切。

“当然，这还用说，”Even坚持道。电梯门叮地一声开了。Even开心地拿胳膊怼了怼他。

两人走了进去，Even按了二层。Isak不确定他俩从什么时候开始约好每天一起吃午饭，不过他对此很高兴。每次都是这样，只要他俩见面就会一起去吃午饭。

“那就周五晚上见，”Isak说，胃里的蝴蝶扑腾来扑腾去。他险些就要说出“约会”这个词了，不过他并不想冒完险之后发现是他自己一厢情愿。不管怎么说，能和Even待着他就满足了。

他无时无刻不想和Even待着。

“周五晚上见，”Even小小地笑了一下。


	3. 第三章

难得周五早上Isak起来的时候Eskild也醒了。当时Isak正在做早餐，他挪进了厨房，敷衍地朝Isak点了点头，他边打着哈欠边往咖啡机走去，一脸没睡醒的样子。

“早上好，baby Jesus，”Eskild咕哝道，“今天打算救几条人命啊？”

Isak被他逗笑了，又喝了一大口咖啡。他不是那种早起的人，可谁让他得值班呢。“你怎么起这么早？”

Eskild发出凄凉的一声长叹，转向Isak，他靠在了桌沿上，一边摁开咖啡机，“有个电话会议要开，跟傻逼客户有时差。”

Isak抬起了眉毛，憋住他幸灾乐祸的笑容，“这下你明白早起的痛苦了吧，大师。”

“你每天都是怎么起来的？”Eskild呻吟道，他随手拿起咖啡杯，边说边喝了一口，估计被烫得不轻。

Isak哼了一声，从椅子上站起来，把吃完麦片的碗放进了洗碗机里。“习惯了，”他说，喝完最后一口咖啡，把它也放了进去，关上了洗碗机的门。

Eskild痛苦地嗯了一声。Isak决定让他自己待会。他回屋拿上包，边穿外套又走进了厨房，他迟疑了一会，清了清嗓子。

Eskild闻声抬起头来。Isak给自己打了打气。

“呃，提前跟你说一声，我今晚可能会晚点回来。”

Eskild嗯了一声，又喝了一口咖啡。“你们打算值完班去浪吗？”

“呃，不算是，”Isak又清了清嗓子，不敢直视Eskild的双眼。“我要去Even家。他打算给我做晚饭…”他的声音越来越小，他瞄了一眼Eskild，想看看他什么反应，结果立刻就后悔了。

Eskild一脸坏笑，之前的疲惫一扫而光。“像约会那样？”

Isak佯装生气，不耐烦地翻了个白眼。“没有！根本不是…”他停下来，Eskild一脸我都懂，Isak的肩膀塌了下来。“好吧，我可能希望过它是个约会。”

Eskild点头，思考着他刚说的话。Isak能感觉出来，Eskild马上就要兴奋地叫出来了，但Eskild一反常态，仅是冲他笑了一下。“这么看的话，我也替你希望它是个约会。”

“回见，”Isak咕哝道，手紧紧抓着背包带。

“好好玩，Isak，”Eskild认真地跟他说。

“行行行，”Isak不耐烦地说，但他打心底里感激Eskild的支持。

等他走到车站，他才反应过来今晚的意义。

妈蛋。

不会真是约会吧。

他一上午都没见到Even，不知是命运的玩弄还是他俩真的很忙。问题是，Isak觉得就算自己真见到Even，他估计手都不知道该往哪放了。但万一这都是他一个人在胡思乱想，说不定今晚就是一顿朋友之间的普普通通的晚饭呢。

最后他成功说服自己别纠结了，省得晚上失望。Jonas过来问他要不要一起去喝咖啡，他立刻就答应了。

他俩坐到了食堂里。Isak看着Jonas一脸宠溺地盯着手机，一看就是在和Eva发短信。Isak又忍了二十秒才清了清嗓子，把Jonas吓了一跳。

他坐直身子，不好意思地冲Isak一笑，“抱歉哈哥们儿。”

Isak耸肩，勉强没笑出声来。“没事儿。”

Jonas摇了摇头，脸上还留着一丝笑意，他猛得抬起头，“嘿，你今晚七点下班是吧？来场炉石马拉松怎么样？咱俩都好久没有一起玩了。”

Isak僵住了，他喝了一大口咖啡，又含了半天才咽下去。

“呃，今晚不行，”他最后决定说实话，倒不是说他不敢告诉Jonas他今晚要跟Even在一起，他只是不想让Jonas误会他俩，“明天行吗？我们中午还可以点披萨什么的。”

Jonas怀疑地看了看他，只说了一句“行啊。”他喝了一口咖啡，拉长了脸，“真他妈难喝。”

“要不给Magnus发条短信，让他去街上那家咖啡屋给咱俩带杯咖啡？”

Jonas笑了，总算打破了之前的尴尬。“我们估计还得出钱让他给自己买点好的作补偿。”

Isak的手机震了一下，他掏出来发现是Even给他发了短信。

Even：打完卡后在更衣室等我，我今天开车来的。今晚你将体验到非同凡响的美食与电影。

Isak根本控制不住自己嘴角疯狂上扬。Even有时候是真的傻，他到底是怎么看上他的？

Isak：欧了，恨不得立刻下班哈哈哈哈

“你跟谁发短信呢？”

Isak跳了起来，差点把手机扔地上。他飞快地抬起头，Jonas正一脸八卦地盯着他，眉毛可疑地拧在一起。

“没谁，”Isak迅速否认，一边玩弄着手机，在椅子上挪了挪。

“真的？”Jonas不买他的帐，“你刚才的表情绝对跟我给Eva发短信的时候一样。”

Isak拒绝移开视线，他耸了耸肩，反驳道，“说不定我在给Eva发短信呢。”

Jonas不屑地翻了个白眼。“你知道我不是这个意思，赶紧如实招来。”

“没谁。”

“Even？”

真他妈神了。

Jonas真是一猜一个准。

他没说话。Jonas得意地笑了，“看来还真是？”

“要是他呢？”Isak迟疑地问。

“是就是呗，”Jonas淡定地说，虽然他还是一脸坏笑。“就，难得见你这么高兴。”

Isak足足沉默了十秒，最后他叹了口气。“他今晚要给我做饭。”

要不是现在气氛这么紧张，Jonas把眼珠子都快瞪脱框的模样绝对能让他笑掉大牙，然而Isak现在一想到晚上就坐立难安。

“嗨Isak，”Jonas似乎缓过劲儿了，脸上的表情真挚了很多，“今晚好好享受，知道吗？别给自己下绊。淡定，他也喜欢你，我看得出来。”

Isak深吸一口气，慢慢地点了下头，虽然他觉得没人比自己更了解Even，但他希望Jonas说的对。

“我会淡定的，”他保证。

Isak现在正在更衣室里等Even，他感觉自己快喘不上气了。

他试图平复下心情，拼命不让自己抱任何希望，但他有种预感，今晚会发生点什么。今晚就是那个转折点，不论结局是好是坏。

门被打开了，Isak猛地从手机屏幕上抬起头，他感觉自己的心都不跳了。Even刚值完一个十小时的班，可他看起来依旧帅气逼人。他朝Isak笑了笑，Isak整个人都化了。

“哈咯，”Even开心地打招呼，他脱下白大褂放进了柜子里。“请问您准备好品尝今晚的大餐了吗？”

他的话立刻让Isak的心平静了下来，他还是很紧张，但Even充满傻气的笑容总能让他放下防备。“容我提醒，我的嘴可是很刁的。”

Even大笑，把包甩到了肩上，关上了柜门。“看来我得使出浑身解数了。”

说完，他领着Isak出了门往停车场走去。

回家路上的气氛比Isak想象的还要舒适。大部分的时间里他们都在分享今天过得怎么样，又碰到了哪些有趣的病人，Isak渐渐没空纠结那么多了。

等他们到了Even楼下时，Isak都忘了自己之前为什么会那么紧张。

“家里有点乱请见谅，”Even打开了前门，扭过头朝Isak抱歉一笑，“我这没有可以帮忙打扫的室友。”

“我也干活儿的好吗！”Isak义正言辞地反驳，跟着Even进了屋。虽然他跟Eskild对于何谓干净的定义不太一样，但他也打扫的。

Even对此表示不屑，他踢掉鞋，给了Isak一个怀疑的眼神，“真的？Eskild可是跟我吐槽…”

“我就知道不应该让你俩说话，”Isak呻吟了一声，感觉自己的脸都发烫。Eskild就不能说他点好吗？说好的帮他搞定Even呢？

“说实话你也没得选，鉴于你当时还在屋里昏迷不醒。”

Isak翻了个白眼，摇着头跟在Even身后进了厨房。Even手脚麻利地从冰箱和柜子里拿出食材，开始干这干那，不一会就占满了所有的器皿。

“需要我帮忙吗？”Isak揶揄地问。

Even正切着鸡胸肉，他抬头往冰箱的方向点了点，“行，自己拿瓶啤酒找地坐吧，说好了今晚我做你吃。”

Isak又翻了次白眼，没忍住露出一个开心的笑容，“你想来一瓶吗？”他问。Even同意了，他又从冰箱里拿了一瓶。

Isak从放工具的抽屉里找出了开瓶器，又靠回了Even身边的台子上。他把啤酒递过去，Even上前一步接了过来。太近了，Isak努力掩藏自己对他的爱慕。Even喝了一大口，把瓶子放在Isak的屁股旁边，又开始干活。

Isak安静地看了他一分钟，还是没忍住，“所以你要给我做什么？”

“米兰鸡肉通心粉，”Even骄傲地宣布，擦着Isak的身子走过去，在炉子上放了一个锅。

Isak承认这听起来比自己做的玩意儿高大上多了，但他还是忍不住戳穿他，“也就是，意面？”

Even一脸受到屈辱的震惊，“咋说话呢！人家是高级意面。”

Isak大笑，Even开始专注于剁蒜，果然工作的男人最性感。“那你得说到做到啊。”

Even抬起头，发现Isak正笑得开心，他抬了抬眉毛，也笑了。

接下来的四十五分钟可谓是光阴似箭过得飞快。他俩有说有笑，等到Even终于宣布饭做好了时，Isak都快笑出腹肌了。Even把菜装盘，两人去了客厅，隔了一点距离坐在了沙发上。

“所以你今晚要拿哪部电影来培养我的艺术情操？”Isak戏谑地说，带了一点调情的意味。

“吃完 _再_ 看。”

“听您的，”Isak哼了一声，终于拿起叉子吃了第一口。人做饭？他拼了老命才没有呻吟出来。“操了，这也太好吃了吧，Even，”他不敢置信地说。

Even正嚼着东西，但不影响他脸上的洋洋得意，“说了是大餐。”

Isak被逗笑了，觉得自己的脸又有发烫的趋势，赶紧吃了第二口，“你这都是跟谁学的？”

“家族秘方，”Even神秘地说，然而他并没有憋住笑，“其实是我爸从网上找的。”

Isak咧嘴。“他就这么大方地分享给你了？”他俩之前不怎么说关于父母的话题，尤其是Isak对于自己的情况更是避之不谈，不过Even展示出的对他爸的亲密让他忍不住继续问下去。

“嗯呢，”Even点头。“我从我妈那遗传了绘画天赋，所以我爸觉着他也得给我留点非物质性遗产。”

“而且事实证明，它能在关键时刻帮上大忙，”Even继续，“毕竟要想抓住一个人的心得先抓住他的胃。”

Isak差点没呛死，他急忙抬起头去看Even，Even倒是没看他，正拿着叉子绕意面。等Isak好不容易把东西咽下去后，他长出了一口气，他不能总曲解Even的意思。

“你就是，呃，靠这种方法追上了你的前女友？”Isak过了一会问，他讨厌自己八卦的样子，但他更想知道答案。

“没，”Even小小地笑了一下。“我跟Sonja在一起的时候我才十五，当时我自以为很酷地带她看了场电影。”

Isak翻了个白眼，“让我猜下，灯一灭你就去摸了人家的手？”

“Isak，这是对电影的大不敬好吗，”Even佯装冒犯。“没，我俩看完后我在麦当劳外面亲的她，很没新意。”

Isak嗯了一声，没再说话。他干嘛没事找虐？他不想吃Even跟别人的狗粮。

“我以前也没在第一次约会的时候给别人做过饭，”Even说，他对上Isak的眼睛，表情不可捉摸。

他俩都知道Even的言下之意是“只给你做过”，但俩人都没再说话，默默地吃完了晚饭。即便如此，这种沉默也是舒服的。Isak觉得自己在Even身边就不可能感到别扭，大概自己就喜欢跟他待着吧。

“OK，等我把这些盘子放到厨房，就给你找一部刷新你审美观的电影，”Even宣布，从沙发上站起身去拿盘子。

“我帮你，”Isak说，拿起啤酒瓶跟着Even进了厨房。

“Isak，你要有客人的自觉，”他泄气地说，“你要做的就是在沙发上坐着。”

“你刚值完十小时的班，还给我做了顿大餐，我不能坐视不管，至少让我把啤酒瓶收起来。”

Even笑了，默许了他的帮忙。两人之间的气氛颇有些…老夫老夫的味道，默契地配合着。Isak能想象到他们在平行宇宙里也这么干，说不定在那个世界里他俩每周五晚都会放着脏盘子不管，而是在在沙发上抱在一起，或者是做爱。

在沙发上做爱听起来也不错。

“好嘞，快点来，”Even关上了洗碗机的门。“该看电影啦。”他抓住了Isak的手把他拉出了厨房。

Isak内心极度震惊，他任凭Even把自己拉到了客厅，不过一走到沙发Even就松开了他的手去找碟，Isak不由感到一阵失落。

Even刚拉了他的手。

Even拉完就松开了，连个享受的功夫都没给Isak留。

他忙于懊悔，都没注意到Even已经选好了DVD。他突然出现在了Isak身边，还摸了下他的屁股。

“坐吧。”

Isak看着他，内心的想法估计都暴露在脸上了，不过他还是任由Even蹭着他坐好。

电影已经开始了，可惜Isak还在试图想象Even的手拉起来是什么感觉，并不关心。

时间已经差不多午夜了，Isak完全没注意到他俩已经聊了这么久。电影早就看完了，Even本想再放一部，但他俩聊开第一部的情节就停不下来。

然后话题就越跑越偏，他俩说到哪算哪。Isak已经不记得开头的主题是什么了，他也不记得两人怎么就越坐越近。他俩现在是面对面，膝盖互相缠在一起，手肘也在沙发背上碰着，时不时你摸我一下，我冲你一笑。

“你就是因为这个原因才想当的医生吗？”Even损他，因为Isak刚分享完人生一大糗事：他小时候把脚卡进了栏杆里。“这样你以后再陷入这种尴尬的情况就可以不用叫救护车了？”

“去你的，”Isak笑了，一边回忆一边摇头。“其实并不是，呃，等我长大以后，我开始理解为什么我妈会生病，所以我就读了很多关于精神分裂的资料，我想当医生的初衷是因为我想帮她。”

Even的表情一下子严肃了起来，Isak避开了他的视线。“但后来等我读完大学，当了实习生后，我发现自己对急救学更感兴趣，”他解释道，呼了一口气，又迟疑地看向Even，“所以就在急救科待着了。”

Even依旧没说话，过了一会他笑了，“这个理由很棒啊，”他温柔地说，脸上出现了一丝懊悔。“我也差不多。”

“真的？”

Even点头。“不过对我来说，更像是一种怨恨。我只想…找到一种可以解决躁郁症的办法，我想治好它，你懂吗？”

Isak心中一阵剧痛，他点头表示理解。说实话，他最初读那些资料是出于对他母亲生病的不满和害怕。当时他才十六岁，家里的情况却每况愈下。

“总之，我很快意识到我的确可以帮到自己，但却没法根治躁郁症，”Even继续说。“但是，在经历了，呃，一次极其糟糕的发作后，”Even面带苦涩.Isak决定不去深究，Even平时并不怎么提起自己的躁郁症，Isak知道这不是个轻松的话题。

“…我住了一阵子院，整个人超级无聊。有天护士说那个总给小孩子读书的志愿者生病了，她问我愿不愿意帮忙，她对我总是很照顾，我估计她也看出来我很喜欢讲故事，所以我就去了。然后，我就爱上了那个地方，那些小孩子虽然病得很重，可脸上的快乐和希望藏也藏不住。”

Even露出一个笑容，让Isak想起他每次宣布“你可以出院啦”的样子。

“他们让我重拾对生活的信心，我开始认真地重视身体。等我终于恢复的差不多了，我只想…回报他们。我想让他们过得更好。”

Isak之前觉得他对Even的爱和敬意已经达到了峰值，但在听完Even的分享后，他发现自己错了。

他真的是，Isak认识的 _最好的_ 人。

“说得太好了，Ev，”Isak轻声说，语气可能有点过了，但他是真心的，不加任何滤镜。

Even小小地朝他一笑，脸上甚至有点害羞，他低下头看着大腿。“看到小孩子的笑容那一刻，就都值了，”他过了一会喃喃道。

“我懂，”Isak说，Even抬起头看他，他微微一笑。

二人之间的暗涌让Isak胃里一紧，脚趾也蜷了起来，但他没有采取行动，现在还不行。现在，他只想继续聊下去。

可能是聊了太久，可能是喝了太多啤酒，Isak觉得自己的胆子大了一点，他撕扯着瓶子上的标签，说，“嘿，Even？”

“嗯？”

“你今晚到底为什么请我过来？”

Even深沉地看着他，露出一个几乎是害羞的笑容，“我只想和你待着。”

Isak没想到他这么直白，但他迅速稳住心神，小声说，“我也只想和你待着。”

随后他俩都没有接话，但Even的手缠上了Isak的，Isak对此听之任之。

大约一点半的时候，Isak觉得该回家了。

Even可能想让他留下来，但他的心脏已经超额工作好几个小时了，所以如果他真要留下来的话，他可能应付不来接下来的走向。

他俩站在楼梯里，楼下停着一辆出租，Isak在心里疯狂说服自己：不留下是正确的。

“看来，我今晚的确是享用到了大餐，”他说着轻笑了一声。“谢谢款待。”

Even被逗笑了，他靠着门框，也靠在了Isak的心里，他拍了拍Isak的背。“谢谢陪伴，感觉最近咱俩都没什么机会出去玩，除了上班就是上班。”

“医院旺季嘛，”Isak耸肩，他努力装的不在乎一点，可听起来还是很懊恼。

“嗯…”Even的眼里带着光，Isak想不明白。“那就，晚安了？”

“晚安，”Isak喃喃道，一帧一帧地转身。他终于踏出了第一步，Even叫住了他，Isak动弹不得。

“等等，Isak。”

Isak又一帧一帧地转回来，Even上前两步，捧住他的脸，吻上了他的嘴唇。

这个吻很小心，比羽毛轻，比白纸简单，但它点亮了Isak的世界。

他扑进Even的怀里，慌张地追了上去，不过他只吻了一秒就停了下来。

Isak缓缓睁开眼，Even正满面笑容地看着自己。他拿大拇指抚了抚Isak的脸颊，把手放了下来。

“晚安，”他又说了一遍，依旧看着Isak，眼里多了几分激动。

“晚安，”Isak回道，赶紧低头藏住了自己的傻笑，他转身下了楼。

也许还真是个约会。

尽管他非常想这么做，但第二天他并没有放Jonas的鸽子。他日常怼了几句Jonas，Jonas本来不想理他，结果没一会两人就打起了炉石。Isak整天都在见缝插针地给Even发短信，他俩没有提昨晚意味着什么，但Even时不时就撩他一下，搞得Isak仿佛在脸上纹了两块腮红。

周日上班的时候他的脉搏还是很不规律，要不是有多年练成的肌肉记忆，都不知道要有多少病人遭殃。有鉴于此，他把Even从自己的脑子里强制删除了。休息时他晃到了护士站，和Mahdi还有Jonas聊会天。

他们正在商量一会午饭吃什么，Even悄无声息地出现在了Isak身后，他把手放在了Isak要上，Isak立刻觉得后背开始蹿电。

“哈咯，”他欢快地招呼，对上了Isak的视线，两人安静了一秒，他看起来像是在纠结要不要离Isak更近一点。

场面一度非常尴尬，他俩互相盯着彼此，嘴角僵硬地上扬，眼里也带着不确定，直到Isak咳嗽了一声，回了一句可怜兮兮的“嗨”。

场面继续尴尬，Isak开始慌了，来个人救救他吧。

“所以，你们是在讨论午饭计划吗？”Even问，抬了抬眉毛。

Isak疯狂点头，他打算说点人话，“嗯，对，我们正在…”

还没等他说完Jonas就插了进来，Isak在心里由衷的感谢他。“我们要过一个小时才能休息，估计就吃食堂了。”

Even看着Isak，他点头确认，有点喘不上气儿。“好，那我过会来找你们。”

他迟疑地拍了下Isak的屁股，飞速地瞄了一眼Isak就走了。

“一会见，”Isak小声回复，Even朝他点了点头。

等Even彻底走远后，他长出了一口气，瘫在了柜子上，把脸埋进了胳膊里。

有人给他的后脑勺来了一下，Isak站直身体，发现Jonas和Mahdi二脸懵逼。

“刚那是唱的哪一出？”Mahdi义正言辞。

“你不是说那天晚上感觉贼好吗？”Jonas接着问。

“是很好，”Isak反驳道。“说了我俩最后亲了。”

“然后你们就正式在一起了，对吗？”Jonas又确认了一遍，Isak蔫了。

“好像还没？”他怂怂地说。

Jonas和Mahdi依旧紧盯着他，Isak解释道，“我俩还没谈过？”

这次轮到Mahdi抽他了，他一巴掌拍在了Isak肩上，“没谈过？！”

“你个傻逼，”Jonas气极反笑。

“怎么了？”Isak感觉自己受到了侮辱，虽然他已经知道Jonas接下来要说什么了。

“哪有亲完就跑的？”他吼道。“你以为亲完还是好基友一辈子呢？赶紧把话说开。”

“知道啦，”Isak一字一句地说，又把脸埋在了手里。他到底是哪有问题？为什么他就不能直接告诉Even自己是怎么想的呢？他到底在怕什么？

“你俩自己去吃午饭吧，”Mahdi严肃地说，“谁捅的篓子谁解决。”

Isak深吸一口气，再次站直了身体，他点了点头。

他会解决的。

还有五分钟Isak就该休息了，理论上来说他应该继续呆在病房里，但他现在在医院外的人行道上来回踱步，心里想了不下一百种向Even表白的说法。

当他开始走第十八个来回时，有人堵住了他的路。他抬起头发现眼前站着Sana，表情一如既往让他觉得她会读心术。

“我在休息室里看见你了，”她递给他一杯咖啡，“你再走下去路上就会留下你的脚印了。”

Isak笑了一声，放松了身体接过来咖啡。“谢了。”

“碰到难事了？”她边问边往前走，示意他跟上。

“算吧，”他含糊地说，跟着Sana往医院入口的反方向走去。

“让我猜猜，是Even？”

Isak停下了脚步，一脸震惊地盯着他。他最近都没怎么见她，Even应该也是，“你怎么…”

“除了整个医院今年都在拿你俩打赌，赌你俩什么时候在一起之外？”她一脸“你也不看看老娘是谁”，“我哥和Yousef也很八卦。”

Isak摇了摇头，试图摆脱Even跟好哥们鬼鬼祟祟地说他俩的事的画面。

“问题出在哪了？”Isak半天没说话，Sana戳了戳他。

Isak耸肩，他在想要说什么，但他的脑子现在一片空白。他怎么好意思跟别人说Even让他感觉有多幸福呢？他也想让Even体会到这种幸福。“我，万一是我多想了呢？万一他不喜欢我呢？万一我俩合不来，最后连朋友都没得做？万一…”

“Isak，你是干急救的，”Isak没想明白这俩有什么关系，不过Sana也没给他问的机会，“你无时无刻不在承担风险，而你总能做出正确的决定，”她的语气很坚定，“这次为什么你会这么犹豫？”

他不由得停了下来，认真地想是什么在阻挡着他。最后他并没有找到答案。从他和Even第一次见面起，两人的命运就交织在了一起，当然，他俩开始是朋友，但绝不止那么简单，他俩从未像对待彼此那样对待过其他人。Even已经成为了Isak生命中的不可或缺，一想到自己有可能会失去他，Isak就觉得万箭穿心。

但如果自己和他在一起了呢…

那别的就都不重要了。

他只想要Even。

他对上了Sana的凝视，朝她小小地笑了一下，“你介意我…”

她翻了个白眼，笑着一挥手，“赶紧的。”

“谢谢你，”他真挚地说，转身向医院跑去。

他扔了咖啡，一边看了看时间，Even现在应该已经休息了。Isak想去食堂看一眼，不过他觉得Even很有可能还在病房里。他看了一眼电梯，觉得还没有自己爬楼梯来得快，于是他一次两个阶爬到了儿科区。

他在走廊里半天也没看见Even，倒是发现了Chris。他冲到她面前，“Chris！你看见Even了吗？”

Chris奇怪得看着他大喘气，跟个没事人似的耸了耸肩，“他刚说要去食堂找你。”

操，他不会要当着全食堂的人跟Even表白吧？

Isak呼了口气，听见电梯传来叮的一声，他迅速往那个方向望去，操，Even不就在那嘛。

他走进了电梯，门马上就要关了。

_马上。_

“等下！Even，别关门！”Isak如风一般刮过Chris朝电梯冲去。他看见Even在听到自己的名字时抬起了头，他的表情因认出了Isak而亮了起来，他伸手挡住了门。

Isak勉强在门前停住，他低头喘了半天气，抬起头看向Even，两人的脸近在咫尺。

“你要…”

Isak摇了摇头，阻止了他的话。他走进电梯，Even跟着他退后一步。Isak听见门在身后叮地一声关上了，他理都没理。

“我爱你，”他壮士断腕般地说，重重地咽了一口。Even的眼睛瞪得很大，嘴也微微张着。他强迫自己继续看着Even。

“我他妈爱死你了，”他大笑一声，“我很抱歉我之前表现得那么别扭，一点都不勇敢，因为，说实话，你吓到我了，Even。我没想我能这么喜欢你，我自己都被自己吓到了，不过现在一切都过去了，我愿意在你身上冒这个险，因为你稳赚不赔。”

“你，与其说我相信我俩，不如说我更相信你”Isak终于承认了，“你就是我的恒星。”

Even沉默了片刻，Isak觉得自己把一切都搞砸了，但他的脸上随即绽放出了Isak见过的灿烂的笑容，他坚定地上前一步，给了Isak一个惊天动地的吻。

Isak的心跳到了嗓子眼里，他搂住了Even的脖子把他拉近自己，他在这个吻中奉上了自己的全部。他的心脏要炸了，胃里的蝴蝶飞得到处都是，他从未像此刻这样开心过。

尽管Isak内心狂喜，Even的吻一如既往的温柔，他会在一个长吻过后轻啄几下，然后继续把Isak吻得七荤八素。中间有一次，他停了下来，看着Isak的眼睛说，“我也爱死你了，”然后又堵上了Isak的嘴。

Isak亲得忘了时间，忘了地点，直到从某处传来一声熟悉的叮，和一个更熟悉的嗓音，“终于啊！老子等得黄瓜菜都凉了！”

他俩立刻放开了彼此，Isak转过身去，看见电梯停在了护士站前，门口站着Jonas，Mahdi和Magnus，脸上带着如出一辙的坏笑。

“操，才一年就搞上了，”Mahdi戏谑地说，扫了眼Jonas和Magnus。“好嘞，谁赌的十二月？”

“我一直以为他俩十一月就能成，”Magnus抱怨道，Jonas大笑。

Even在旁边跟着乐，他对上了Isak的视线，抬了抬眉毛，“吃午饭去？”

Isak咧嘴，摁下了关门键，“当然。”

门缓缓关上，挡住了那三人的起哄声，Isak懒得理他们，他一把把Even扯过来，继续之前的热吻。

“你觉不觉得有点怪？”Isak边吃边问。他俩的腿在桌子下纠缠着，脸上带着只有对方才懂的笑。

Even点头，笑得更厉害了，“怪好的。”

“嗯，”Isak轻声说，Even越过桌子拉起了他的手，Isak几乎要化在椅子上了。

“所以，我们现在是在谈恋爱了吧？”Isak试探地问，他这辈子的勇气都花在之前的告白上了，等他冷静下来后，他又有点不确定了。

Even灿烂的笑容让他放下心来。“Isak，作为你的医生，我需要给你开一份男朋友来治疗你的相思病。”

Isak翻了个白眼，不情不愿地来了一句，“你真无聊。”

“谁让你爱我呢，”Even说，他看上去那么那么的开心。Isak觉得自己现在估计也是一脸傻样，他点了点头。

“嗯，我爱你。”

Even的眼睛闪着小星星，他小声说，“我也爱你。”

虽然这个世界上可能没有比食堂更不浪漫的地方了，但Isak觉得在这所充满生死，朋友还有那么那么多爱的医院里开始他们的故事再合适不过。

属于他们的未来开始了。


End file.
